


The Angel’s secret

by fallenangelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Child, Demons, F/M, Guy on Guy, Love, M/M, OC character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelcastiel/pseuds/fallenangelcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas and Dean fall in love and what comes from it. Cas has been away from the brothers for about nine months, they think he has given up on them. But when the angel asks his brother to help him, the brothers get a little gift. A gift for Dean, in hopes that they would stop being hunters. But the angel could always hope....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start....

**Author's Note:**

> The first few parts might be a little short, but will get longer as It goes on.

The dark haired man held the child as close as he could, the babe was wrapped tightly in a wool blanket. Only her face showed, the cold wind nipped at her tiny nose which was now turning red. The babe started to fuss, but was hushed by the man holding her. He slowly rocked her in his arms,trying to get her to sleep, when the person he was waiting for finally approached.   
“Brother? What do you need?” The man growled , his tone filled with anger, wondering why his brother had called him down from heaven. Cas was one of his good siblings, never getting into trouble like the others. When he came closer to his youngest brother he saw what he was holding. Shocked, he backed up.  
“I...I made a mistake...” Cas muttered, looking down at the child. “Bali I need you to help me hide her, father-father and the others can not find out about her.” his voice full of concern and worry. “Belthazar, please...”   
Belthazar, looked at Cas than back at the babe, she opened her eyes and looked at the other angel with a smile. “Who is the father?” He asked as he gently took the babe from his brothers arms, he was shocked that Cas was so willing to let him hold her. He guessed Cas trusted him a lot. Cas gave his brother a look that said ‘you should know’ Bali just smiled knowing who he was after moving the blanket to see her dark brown hair which he knew she got from her father. “Well at least she has your eyes, “ he joked, rocking her a bit causing her to giggle, Cas just smiled.   
“I’m scared to tell him Bali, it was a dumb thing for both of us to do...and now he must hate me.." Cas told his brother covering his face a bit thinking back to that night. The night they share,together in a way. It was Dean. His Dean the man he fell in love with, the man he fought heaven for; and it was him just not the body Dean had fallen in love with. Cas was taken away from his thought when he heard his brothers voice.   
"Do I even want to ask how this happened or can I just keep my guess in my head?" He joked trying to make his brother feel a bit better. Cas just smiled understanding what Bali was trying to do.   
"Just keep it in your head, I'd rather not talk about it now. Right now I just want to think of somewhere that will keep her safe," Cas told him with a troubled tone. He took his daughter back from his brother which cause the babe to smile and reached out to her father.   
“We could always just take her to Dean, I know but before you say anything Cas, he might be able to raise the girl. Raise her to be normal....if you stay away....” Bali said, he knew his brother would freak out, he could tell he wanted to be part of the girls life along side Dean, and Cas’s words shocked him.  
“That is a good idea, he could raise her....and I could just watch from the shadows and keep both of them safe,” Cas muttered, he knew it was the only way to keep his and Dean’s child safe from the others and his father. “Lets go Bali, we have to hurry,” He wrapped the babe up again and held her close. His brother nodded, they flew to where Dean and Sam were staying It took them no time to get there.   
“She will be safe with them, and hell maybe this will make them stop being hunters,” Bali tried to reassure his younger brother, Cas said nothing as he kissed the child's forehead and wrapped her tightly in the blanket.   
“Be safe Rayne, daddy is going to be taking care of you from now on,” he whispered to her, she just smiled and laughed a bit not understanding what he was saying to her. Cas walked over to the door of the motel room, he kissed Rayen one last time before setting her down on the cold hard ground, he set the note he wrote to Dean on her chest before he knocked on the door. He watched as Sam opened it and picked up his child taking her out of the cold. He knew that Sam could not see him, and watched as he called his brother over and they read the note.   
“You did the right thing for her,”   
“Yeah, but at what cost?,” Cas muttered before disappearing into the night, knowing that his child would be safe with the two brothers. He hoped maybe with Rayen they would stop being hunters and raise her. But yet again he could only hope. 

~Hope you like! Please like and message!, part two will be up very soon!~


	2. Years later....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen years later, the boys are still hunters along with Dean's child Rayen. Cas has been carefuly watching over them all, sadden by the fact that his child is a hunter. But finding out that she can see him...is another thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, the first chapters will be kinda short and in later chapters I will be hitting the M rating that I have set for this story as well later down the road.

“Nice shot Rayen!” Dean yelled as he watched his daughter throw the hunting knife. The dark haired girl smiled as she ran to retrieve the knife she had just thrown into the tree. Dean watched her carefully, thinking back to the day him and his brother found her all wrapped up tightly laying at their motel room door. How they wanted to stop hunting but couldn't, worried about her being found, Dean knew his child was not fully human and the attacks after they took her in proved it.  
Rayen pulled the knife out of the tree and looked into the forest, she knew someone was watching her father and her, She smiled as her eyes locked with others. For years now the man had been following and watching over her, but every time she tried to tell her father or Sam they said they saw nothing and gave her a worried look, so she stopped telling about the man that followed them, the man she knew was part of her family. She turned around to see that her father was on the phone, Rayen took her chance and walked into the forest so that she was faced to face with the man, she gave him a smile before wrapping her small arms around his waist. He was so much taller than her but she didn't care.  
“How have you been?” Cas asked his child, he had been watching over her since the day her left her with the brothers. Trying his best to stay in the shadows not knowing that his daughter could see him.  
“Been better, I just wish you would show yourself to dad and Sam.....You know they both miss you,” she muttered into his chest. Cas just held her close not saying anything, he wanted to more than anything to show himself to Dean could not scared at what he would say or do. “He does still love you you know....” she looked up at him, her deep blue eyes locking with his. He lightly pushed her away, all the emotions he had tried so hard to keep locked away, threaten to come out. And he knew this was not the time or place for it.  
“Rayen...You know I cant...I just cant...just stay safe..” He said before disappearing again, not waiting for his daughter to fight back. Rayen got pissed off as he just left her like that, like he always did. She was sick of him just leaving,when she had so many questions. She threw the knife she had in her hand, again almost hitting her father in his face.  
“Hey! Watch out kid,” he smiled as he grabbed the knife out of the tree near his head. Rayen raced to her father's side, her hands to her face, feeling really bad for almost hitting in the face.  
“I-I am so sorry dad....”She muttered, she knew he was going to ask her why she was out here and she was not in the mood to make up a shitty excuse for why she was out here.  
Dean just laughed as he handed her the knife back top her, " Its fine, just watch out next time you throw. " She nodded her head, glad that he did not ask her what she was doing out here. He smiled at her as they both began to walk out of the woods.  
“Oh by the way Sam called, he found another hit on the thing we are hunting,” he told his child with a smile as they walked. "Sweet! Its about time, its been weeks since we have seen or heard a word about that thing." they still did not know what the hell they were tracking, but at least they knew one thing, it had a thing for young girls who had been raised by a single father. How the thing knew that about its victims , was still a mystery to them. "Hey dad, do you think I can drive back to the hotel?" she asked, but she knew the answer way before he told her. He just looked at her and his look said everything. There was no way in hell she was going to be driving, his baby anytime soon. Rayen just sigh, she didnt even understand why she even asked anymore. She jumped into the passengers seat, and waited for her dad. Looking back out to the woods, and wondered why he would never show his face to her dad or Sam, wondering what would happen if he did show his face. "Rayen, is everything okay?" Her father asked worried about her, she just looked at him. She didnt want to lie to him but she knew she had to, cause he would just think she was crazy. "Yeah, just this case is getting to me." she lied, as the began to drive back to Sam...she just wanted to find the thing and kill it...and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! The next one will be up soonish. Please share and comment, to tell me what you all think and what I should do for later chapters! Love ya all! <3


End file.
